A Little Too Soon
by FutureWitness
Summary: A sacrifice must be made, a Light shall fade, a rebel born, and a heart torn. Three Halfblooded OCs in an adventure that changes them all, read along as Logan, Sonny, and Patrick all try not do die. My First Story I'm going to finish, so go easy. Co-Written by HereIAmXD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ok, thinking back on this now I should have seen this coming, no really, I should of but I didn't. So, I'm going to start off by saying It's never too late to change, but don't push it. Everybody's got a point in their life to 'change' but if you think you are ready now then boy, are you wrong. I'll tell you this: It's just like Karma you'll never know when it hits you, but it hits you like a horses kick to the nuts. For girls… it's like Twilight.

I was in my 8th period, 7th grade Literature, I had no idea what was going on, as usual, but I put on my poker face a toughed it through it like a visit to the dentist. We got new seating arrangements ever month and today as it turns out was the first day of the month so we got our seating arrangement through a number in the bucket on the teacher's desk. This is the 6th time I've sat right here by the door. We were all talking loudly because that's how it is with a sub and the sub wasn't here yet. My table was where I liked it, closest to the door so I could be the first one out, naturally. No matter how any class is arranged there is always one closets to the door, the best seat in the house.

As you know there are three types of substitutes One: The-I-don't-care-what-you-do-just-make-sure-the-other-classes-don't-hear-you, Two: I'm-your-sub-now-here's-your-work-go-do-it, and Three: the-even-though-I'm-just-your-sub-you-will-regard-me-as-your-teacher-or-I-will-give-you-an-F.

Guess who we had?

I personally like to welcome substitutes in my own little personal way and this time I wanted it be explosive. I walked up to the teacher's desk and switch my proudest creation: My pen bomb with the other pen near it so when he clicks the pen to writes with it...KA-BAM! I had it all ready. The door opened and I went quickly back to my seat putting the book I was reading since winter on top of it considering it was about the end of May, It was pretty bad but hey, not everyone's a fast reader. Who I assumed walked in was the sub. He was incredibly tall and was the kind of fat that made him look strong. His hands were big enough to hold basketballs in each. He walked to the front of the classroom, and with every loud step of his enormous black dress shoes the room got quieter and quieter until it was only noise of his footsteps. Kind of like when Dark Vader walks in to meet Luke and Leia. Once he got to the front of the class he grabbed a piece of chalk and started to write on the board. As he wrote the chalk screamed as he smeared it across the board. He stepped away from the board, what was written on the board was his name.

Mr. Unis.

He turned around and half of the class flinched when they saw his face. His face was wide and flat, his ears were small with the right one having a hunk taken out like Alexander Holyfield, as he looked across the room both of his eyes didn't quite meet up, and his jaw jutted out like an under evolved ape.

"Now," Mr. Unis's voice was low and boomed against the back of the classroom. "Who can tell me what book you were last reading and where did you left off?"

No one spoke.

"Well then, you in the back," He said almost curiously, "Would you like to tell me what you kids were reading?" As he spoke he looked at all of the other kids as if he wasn't focusing on me whoop-dee-do me and my dumb luck.

I was sure of the kind of substitute he was. He thought I was a stupid kid that didn't pay attention and fell asleep in class. I got to admit he wasn't wrong, but he's an ass for thinking it. "Ah?" I processed the sentence, "No."

He looked back me. "No, not an option." He said simply, and then went back to examining the class.

Wow this guy's annoying, I thought. "Well then Mr. Anus, we were reading The Foot Book." I said smugly.

A couple of people laughed.

He stopped scanning everyone immediately and starred daggers at me. "It's Unis. Unis, am I clear?"

"Well, why's it say Anus on the board?" I shot back immediately.

I hadn't noticed until now, but his one eye was always off. It must've been a fake one. He starred with such rage I began to wonder what he would do. He didn't act right as a substitute, time for plan A.

"Sir," I said that as if I actually respected him, "I'm dyslexic. I'm pretty sure that's not my fault, maybe you like to use your pen on the table to write down the book were reading for me?" I stated honestly raising my hands in defense.

"I can vouch for that." My favorite familiar voice said from the side of the room. Nicolas Bush raised his hand coming to my defense. My partner in crime. He had greasy brown hair to the top of his back, with a smooth rounded nose and a wide grin; he wore his Nike shirt with the bullet hole in the stomach we found in the trash'The Ultimate Tag Team Champions of Detroit', as it's called by the two of us. Mr. Unis face was red as a police siren.

Mr. Anus grumbled "Fine." He said finally.

He reached for my pen we both smiled at each other as grabbed a sheet of paper and clicked the pen a two seconds after Mr. Anus was covered with black ink and the class exploded with laughter.

"Welcome to Jr. High ...sir." I said totally poker faced.

I had him on edge I saw another outburst and we'd not have to learn about Huckleberry Finn. I crossed my hands as if I were interested. "So were you a Janitor before this?" I asked irritatingly.

"What is your name, student?" I sat back up in my chair wow, that's the first time I've been called a student.

"Um," I was still wondering about the student comment, "It's Ben Dover." Clever.

He, about the looks of it was going to say more my I was saved by the door the door behind me open. I turned around to see who was there an amazing surprise a new girl walked in. I knew she wasn't from here by the way she dressed; she had an Old Navy name brand sweat shirt, and fancy, clean, pre-cut jeans, and a pair of clean Nikes. And she didn't wear as much make up or have the body build of a lesbian. She didn't dye her hair like most girls, because her hair was pure ginger red from roots to bangs, and she didn't have jewelry either like everyone else.

She looked like someone from Urban Iowa. That made more sense for someone from Iowa in Detroit then have someone normal in Detroit.

She had a stack of papers in her hand, intern, but she was 7th-8th grade age. I've seen weirder.

I looked back at Mr. Anus; his eyes were live as an electric fence. His nostrils flared twice then he spoke, "Who are you," He said choking on his words. Defiantly a pedophile and he was still covered in ink by the way and the girl raised one of her eyebrows but decided not to comment on it.

"I got papers from Mr. Jones." She responded evenly.

"You didn't answer my question." Anus said getting kinda pissy.

"But she did... s-i-r," I said stretching out the 'sir'. "You said 'who are you?' and she answered by saying 'I got papers' that's technically still an answer." I said.

"Oh, I see we have a debater." He said icily.

She smiled at me and back at him she wondered if she did something wrong, "Sonny, I'm Mr. Jones' kid." She said obviously wanting to make a B-line for the cops.

I chimed in "And this is Mr. Anus and as much as I don't like it he's our substitute teacher." laying out the word 'substitute' again.

Mr. Anus glared at me almost as if he were interested on finding out different ways to kill me. He breathed deeply through his nose. "You 'Smart Mouth' and you 'Miss No Name' are staying after school." He said coldly.

Ok now I was pissed. I didn't stop the assignment for everyone. "This is not meant to be offensive to a specific group of people, but you sir, are gay."


	2. Chapter 2 Something

Chapter 2 Something Else:

After class we sat there while Mr. Anus made a personal call. We sat there silently as that little annoying criminal fiddled on his phone. Thanks to him I can't go back home, no dinner for me, that's okay my mom does really cook well anyways, the only bad part is that, well, our town is bad. It's dark, everyone's angry, there aren't any stars at night because of the smog, and there are people that are this delinquent. I was only here because George, my step dad, is working with inner city kids.

We were stuck here until 5:00, being stuck here with this retard was going to be torture and also because, of course being ADHD and all... of course. I had to call George and tell him I was going to be home late. He was obviously just playing with it. He was a little taller than me, his curly hair made him look even taller, which almost covered his big ears, his big pointy nose could make someone loose an eye, and he grinned as he played with his little phone. He wore an old torn 'Wolfmother' concert shirt, with a faded pair of jeans. It was different than the other white kids here, they all wore bandanas around their heads and arms with tank tops and sweat pants and running shorts.

I had to break the silence and ask him to borrow it. I hated this place.

"Hey," The second the words left my mouth his fingers stopped and he looked right at me. He almost scared me with his icy blue-white eyes. "Can I borrow your phone?"

He pushed one last button, and then threw it to me without warning.

I flinched, but I caught it with both hands. His phone showed a mailbox getting a letter with the words 'Message Send' under it. It went to his home screen. His background was a picture of him and a small horde of 5 people, him, a shorter guy that was in class earlier, an Italian looking guy that had his hair slicked back with a leather jacket, a little Asian kid with spikey hair jelled hair, and an enormous girl about six feet tall with a jean jacket behind all of them.

Great there are more of them. I put in George's number and listened to the ring. Three rings later he answered. "Who is this?" he asked almost relaxed.

"George?" I asked to see if he was there.

"Who is this and what do you want?" He said in his business tone.

I knew he didn't care who I was or what I had to say even if I was his "Daughter". "It's Sonny, I'm going to be home late. I-"The phone went dead. I let out a light sigh.

New town, but still the same ass.

I threw the phone back to the boy. "Thanks, I guess." What was I going to do for the next hour and a half? No phone for games or texting not that I had any friends here or many more in Nebraska.

"So," Oh crap, he's talking again. "Sonny is it?" He asked rhetorically.

"And I suppose if we're going to be stuck together for a couple hours I should learn your name too?"

He laughed, now I was curious. He looked up and smirked, "I'm the Political Tyrant, Pokémon Master, and C-Student named Logan Saccularius. In that order."

Wow, full of himself, too.

"We won't be in here long." He said simply looking at his phone again.

"An hour is pretty long!" I argued, getting really annoyed.

He pushed a button on his phone and it made a swiping noise. "Calm yourself." He held up his finger, and grinned, while he stared at the ceiling. "Learn from the master." I looked at the ceiling to see what he was looking at.

An alarm went off and then the sprinklers came on, I almost grinned, so... he's magic.


	3. Chapter 3 Something Else

I tried to disarm him but he paired my sword and I, making me fall forwards. I landed face-first on the ground but stopped myself at the last second, my face inches from the ground.

"Keep your weight low."

I made a show of holding the arm he dismantled my sword from and showed it to him, "I think I sprained my wrist."

"Wow." He said dryly, he showed no interest.

I tried a surprise attack and swung my sword over his head, he blocked it with ease, which caught me off guard. He knocked my sword out of my hand which slid to the center of the arena; he finished it by pointing his sword at my throat.

"If it didn't work the first time, why did you think it would work on the Hundredth?" He asked.

"Malcolm!" I heard someone say from behind me.

We both turned my heart stopped when I saw her. She was leaning on the rail, in my opinion she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Even prettier than any other girl in the Aphrodite cabin, and trust me some of them was pretty hot but they don't match her.

It was Paige Turner.

She was beautiful her blond hair flowed gently in the wind, the way her hair swept down her shoulders… and here I was- getting my ass kicked by her brother, just my luck.

"I have a job," She explained. "I need to bring some new guy to camp, and I need help." She told us.

Malcolm lowered his sword, "I gotta plan Capture the Flag for the offense team remember?"

"Crap, tell Annabeth I can't make it ok?" She told him.

He looked at his sword and tossed in the nearest barrel, "Fine." He said.

He looked at me and smiled "Hey, Bring him." He told her.

I tried to act normal, but I was freaking out on the inside. I'd be alone with her for, who knows how long. My hopes were at the ceiling.

"I'll see if Blake can go." See responded plainly.

Oh, how I hate my life. I looked at him, he smiled smugly.

I smiled to myself I see how he wanted this played I'm not going to be like a dog looking at his treat way out of his reach, I began to walk out of the arena.

"Worst luck ever," Said a voice from above.

I looked up to see my sister Jessica. Leaning on the rail was my meaningful but dull, sister. Her dark blood red hair hit the rail and wrapped around her wrist, as her kind eyes made me feel a bit better she always watch when I sparred. No advise from her just a lot of encouragement.

She jumped down, but kept her right hand on the rail so she hung there a foot off the ground.

"Bout had him there at the first bit."

I leaned by sword against the entrance to the arena. "My monkey sister wasn't much help, now was she?"

She hopped down from her rail. "You're just angry that you got beat in front of your little crush." She mocked.

She knew because the Aphrodite cabin was in complete sync with the crushes, who likes who, and who should like who. The second I came here they knew I liked her. Jessica liked the younger more childish guys; she's the one who gave hope to Hermes cabin.

"Come on, Patrick," She offered her hand. "Let's go back to the cabin."

Back at the cabin my sisters were spreading their theories and facts about camp romance to each other. Nothing new.

I walked over to my bunk in the back of the cabin. I hopped up to top bunk and pulled up my iPod and ear buds. I scrolled through all my Rihanna songs. I was interrupted by my sister.

She waved her hands in front of my face vigorously. I took my ear buds out and looked at the bunk next to me and saw my sister Maddie, she move her curly blonde hair out of her eyes her pale face was highlighted by her overly red lips. "I heard what happened with Paige."

Of course Jessica told her, "So?" I said like I didn't care.

"So she needs someone for a trip to get some new guy," She said, like I had any chance going. "She was going to get someone from Hephaestus or Ares cabin to go with, but that isn't going to happen." She stated.

"Why not?" I asked ironically.

"Cause I made a call, and if I remember right Malcolm offered you to help."

She was magical; she planned this for a while, but how long? She walked over to the other side of the cabin and sat on the same bunk as Jessica and through a wad of money and Jessica equaled the amount.

I heard a knock at the front cabin door; the door opened and in slowly a head peaked in. Almost scared by what was inside, Paige looked terrified to make another step.

In perfect unison Jessica and Maddie yelled, "Come in."

Already regretting, it she stepped in and shut the door. Eyes were watching while as she walked towards me. Jessica and Maddie were pushing each other getting a better view.

She walked up to me slowly; her eyes darted around the cabin, like she was already looking a way for a fast escape.

"No one's available to go tonight, do you want to go to Detroit and pick up some new guy?" Thank the gods! I had the chance to be alone with her.

Behind her I saw signs that Jessica and Maddie hastily drew. Jessica's said 'Stay Cool Say No' and Maddie's said 'Come on, really now?'

My words got tangled in my mouth, "I'd go, sure." Smooth.

Maddie took the bundle of bills and smirked at Jessica.

"That's a yes, I hope." With that she left, faster than I could point a gun and pull the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4 Running Out Of Names

Chapter 3:

After introducing Sonny to the gang we headed north, Sonny was trailing a bit behind and looking nervous like we were all felons, which to an extent we were, but that isn't the point. Big Wendy tried to help by having some kind of "Girl Talk" that she can't do with the rest of us. Arthur kept messing with his leather jacket and asking how I knew her and if I had dibs yet. Tasuku kept pushing the fact that she's my out of town cousin. I kept pushing back the multiple faults this, Will just didn't like her and I didn't know why. He loves women.

As I talked to Arthur and Will I kept listening to in the conversation on what Sonny and Wendy were saying. As we talked I heard Sonny finally ask, "Where are we headed anyway?"

Wendy looked up trying to word it right, "Well, were going to see Isch."

"Who's Isch?" She asked nervously.

She tried to act tough thinking 'Isch' was some kind of monster. "He's a store owner."

I figured not to sugar coat it, he wasn't even that bad, was the smartest guy I knew, "Isch is the butcher on 26th street, I need to pick something up and drop something off."

She stopped, "You're taking me to a butcher to be chopped and packaged." She stated nervously.

She tried to run but Little Tasuku stepped in front. "He's dropping of a package not a person."

I chimed in again, "Yea, if we wanted you in pieces we'd bring you so the lumber mill, less witnesses that way." I joked.

Arthur smiled, "You aren't helping." He said while choking back a laugh.

As we walked up to the 'Sacred Cow' I saw my older friend Troy. African-American, 16 year old stout 'bout as tall as me but with his wide figure and shaved head he was a little intimidating. He was arguing with the parking meter guy, while the parking meter still had a full minute left in it. That would be the first thing I'd do if I got a car... legally.

We went in and were greeted with open arms by Icshyros the 7 and a half foot 70 year old butcher in hair net and cheap jeans with blood covering his apron and hands. "Children, you bare gifts?"

I reached into my book bag and brought out a package with 'To Isch' written on the top of it. "I bare one." I handed him the package, he used the dry side of a blood stained rag to pick it up.

"Ah yes," he turned it in his rag. He shook it a little, and then took a strong whiff of it. "My medallion!" He needed to teach me that trick. "And for you, child I give my best of sausage." He picked up a cleaver and turned around picking a line of sausages and threw his cleaver one the thin line connecting them.

Sonny jumped at the sight. The action about gave her a heart attack. "Why here again?" she prodded quietly.

Isch handed me about 3 feet of sausage in a sack. "Another friend of the boy!" Isch exclaimed. He was way too friendly. "You new?"

She was nervous and I couldn't blame her. "I'm not from here I'm-." She managed to cough up the first part before Isch stopped her.

"Neither am I," He exclaimed. His voice made her jump, "This city grows on one, no?" He exclaimed proudly.

She took a step back and half hid behind Big Wendy. "It's still working its magic on me."

"It'll get everyone eventually." I chimed.

Isch smiled widened. "How about a gift or a story, maybe?" He said as he picked up a pig head with an apple in his mouth and smashed it on the counter. "Huh, good yes?"

She took another shy step behind her Wendy shield; Wendy pulled her out by the shoulder with her right arm. "You'll like his stories. We all like them." she said calmingly. Girls, I don't get it.

"They are stories, but in my country they were fact." Isch said proudly. "Mother told them to me when I was small."

Sonny seemed to be more interested and a little less scared. "What kind?" She asked.

Isch loved his dang stories, (no surprise) and so did we, we looked like kids getting bed time stories, and it was kind of true because if mentally, we were all about 5.

"Back in Greece, before the war, these stories made me try to be stronger." He stood tall, towering over even Big Wendy. "What story?" He boomed.

Tasuku threw out. "Achilles."

"Hercules," yelled Wendy.

"Theseus," Arty said even louder.

"Wait the Greek Heroes?" Sonny chimed again. "I read those on the internet."

I couldn't let what she said go. "Stop," I corrected, "There are so many things wrong with that sentence. You can't read on the internet. You can't use the internet to look up old Greek stories. And you can't be proud of reading." She looked at me like I was stupid, or was that how she always looked at me?

In the background I heard police sirens, I saw flashing light in the window. Immediately my hand went to my pocket and wrapped my fingers around my pocket knife in case it was a robber. I know, but it's all I had. We all fell silent; I heard a yelling Troy, and Officer Dykstra the nosiest cop in Detroit. I'm surprised he hasn't been shot yet. He picked his calls really well. Will and I were the first out the doors. I saw two cop cars parked in a hurry as if one African-American with a bag of pork would put someone's life in jeopardy. 6 of us but only 4 cops, now which way to run? I saw the one of the shorter ones with his hand on his gun.

I looked behind me, everyone was behind me, and I grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled her closer than whispered in her ear, "See that ally with the big dumpster?" She nodded not knowing what was coming next. "Go over there, and wait."

She walked over there trying not to stare at the cops trying to surround Troy.

I ran at the cops skidding over a cop car hood and kept running to the ally Sonny stood. I motioned my hand forward for her to run. She didn't have much of a choice in this. I dared to look back, I got one, Arty got another, Will got the bigger one, and Tasuku and Wendy got Dykstra with his pants around his ankles.

Sonny got a good head start but I would catch up as soon as I stalled the cop. I grabbed the dumpster and rolled it into the ally's mouth. It got lodged into the brickwork as I ran back. I looked back at the cop and quickly flipped him off and then ran like hell.


	5. Chapter 5 Something Almost Happens

Chapter 5:

I'm in an old ally walking nowhere fast with a half-retarded criminal with a handful of magic tricks. God must hate me, and if he's reading this I'm sorry. I didn't do anything but I'm sorry. At this point I stayed close because it was him or someone in a van with tinted windows. He'd promised civilization soon; still all I saw was a lot of 11 year old smoking cigarettes. Maybe God was driving and this was his blind spot.

We kept walking and I kept getting eyed by all types of people. I looked down at my clothes; brand new and brand named. I looked at Logan's cheap, old shirt he blended in. And he was one person there were about 20 on the streets. I all of a sudden miss that little pervert Tasuku. No one gave us a second look when Wendy towered over us.

I really can't remember the last time I even went anywhere with my friends, and I can't remember having friends like Logan's. Mine would be at school and we would talk, but never go anywhere or help with anything.

After another block of silence Logan turned without warning into a brick building just like all of them. As I walked up the stairs I saw a plaque, I couldn't read it because of my reading problem. When I got closer I saw it was engraved, it said 'West Detroit Orphanage.'

This little annoying kid was an orphan? I'd seen orphans on TV. They were nothing like him. He was too… happy. Why did he feel the need to be happy? What right did he have, he didn't seem to have much.

Inside the door I saw exposed brick work in what looked like an extremely small kitchen. In the center was a big table with colorful markers streaked over it almost directly in front of the oven. The fridge was covered in crayon drawings.

The house was silent. "So where's everyone," I asked. "Or are you the only one who lives here."

He walked in slowly, looking up the stairs intently. A few steps up were an old foam Nerf sword. He grabbed it and put his finger to his lips. We walked into a hallway in to a big living room. There were two couches flipped over in the front and a coffee table flipped in between them. I saw a little person behind the couches. He went past the door to the living room. There was an opening a few feet up.

I looked through there and I saw 11 to 12 little ankle biters hiding behind the barricade with Nerf guns. Logan ran up to them and started hitting them with his fake sword. They all started falling down as if they were dying. The remaining few began shooting at him with their little guns.

Logan fell down and they all jumped on him. Half of them saw me and charged, "Get his minion." They said shooting suction cup darts. I ran back through the hallway that leads into a small dark room. I closed the door and felt around for the lock. Right above it was a separate lock.

I heard banging of a couple dozen hands. My hand went to the wall for the light switch. I was alone in a dark room with an army of 5 to 8 year olds outside a bathroom door. I felt around and found the switch above the counter.

I flick it on, but nothing happened. I rapidly flipped it up and down. "The lights are out in the bathroom," said Logan from the other side of the door. "Ya wanna come out?"

The pounding on the door stopped. I heard a knock on the door. "Sonny?" I heard a little girl's voice. "If you can come out we can talk about ponies and-." She paused. "And tampons."

Logan must not've had many female guests. I pressed my shoulder against the door. As I placed my foot back it slipped on something slick. I fell forward and hit my head on the bathroom door. My shirt started to absorb the liquid on the ground.

"You alright?" Logan asked concerned.

My head felt like I got hit with a bat. My hand went to the ground to help myself up. "What's on the floor?"

"Again the lights are out in the bathroom." He repeated.

As soon as I figured out what he meant I screamed at the top of my lungs.

After I got out of the bathroom Logan got me one of his old 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' shirts as a replacement for mine. The kids were all little angels when they were playing the PlayStation2 Logan had _found_ _a couple years back_. They all just cheered for each other in Tekken Tag.

It was about 4:30 when Logan said we should go meet up with the old gang at the old hangout and listen to old music. If he kept talking like that I'd be 40 by the time this got good, but I know I have no better options than him.

We made it to his little hideout, which was an entire three-story building with crumbling brickwork everywhere and broken windows. On the fire escape was Will. He set his head back against the stairs. He grabbed a bright yellow backpack and jumped in the broken window into the ghost-house.

We walked over a half-broken door. The building was full of old office furniture and chipped paint. There were pillars that were cracked and falling apart. The whole place smelled like a lake. I heard a periodic drip of a faucet. I looked up at the ceiling and along the wall was a leaking pipe that left a puddle under it in the corner.

Will sat against one of the pillars waiting for us. His yellow book bag sat against his leg. He looked tired as if he were sitting there waiting for us since we left. He smiled at Logan, then looked at me and went stern again. I don't know why he was so rude towards me. Logan always said he was always hitting on girls.

"So what you bring," Logan said breaking the awkward stare Will was giving me, "Liquorish and the Radio, I hope."

The backpack looked flat and empty. "Logan were gonna have to go." He said dryly and sadly.

Logan didn't lose his smile, but looked confused. "We always hang out here."

"I know a place, it's safe, and it's got people. It's got everything." He said like he had said it before, but was more upset this time.

"Ok," Logan agreed easily, "So we wait for Arthur and the guys?"

Will shook his head. "Just us, were bring the ginger, too." I never liked that title.

Logan looked at the ceiling. "So we don't bring the friends you've known since you came here, but we still bring the girl we just met this morning?"

"Where are we headed?" I chimed in "I'm not gonna-" I was interrupted by a loud and familiar click of shoes on concrete.

"It wasn't going to be that easy, you know," said a familiar voice. "I'd find you sooner or later missy. Your sent is rather strong."


	6. Chapter 6 The Aphrodite Guy Again

Chapter 6:

I was getting ready to get to Detroit. The whole way to Michigan not a word was spoken. She just stood at the helm of the chariot working the pegasi. I just sat in the back fiddling with my IPod.

I kept playing varies, slightly different but still practically the same, versions of 'Angry Birds'. The quiet killed, the minor ADHD made me want something going on.

I remember some nights when I was up too late, and I couldn't sleep because there was nothing but silence.

I backed out of 'Angry Birds: Star Wars' and went to 'Music.' My finger scrolled through everything I had. From Bruno Mars to some guy whose name starts with a 'Z' that I'd never heard of. I did a random scroll and landed on 'F'. The first name to come up was Fall Out Boy. I only had one song by them. 'Light Em Up'. I didn't bring head phones so I played it aloud as I played 'Angry Birds' as it played.

Half-way through it I heard something else. "Can you turn that off, it's giving me a headache."

I looked up. I saw Paige just looking out over the world below not caring. I went back to flinging birds at pigs.

"Please," I looked up and she was looking down at me annoyed. "It's a crappy song." She stated as if it were obvious

I turned off the song. "Sorry," I looked through my IPod for something better, but I didn't know what she liked. "If you wanna look through my-"

"I don't think you have anything good." She stated bluntly.

Great I had no chance with her and didn't have a taste of music. Great day.

Every second of silence I regretted this trip. We were Somewhere over Lake Eerie or Superior. Michigan was close and maybe that boy Will was keeping an eye on will have something to say. Or maybe he'd hit on Paige, that was my job.

I know Maddie had a good heart when she went to all this trouble, but it was not paying off. She would sooner put her spear through my head than go to a romantic comedy with me after this.

After another hour and a half of silence, we ended up in an enormous cloud of smog. It was too thick to see down from. I don't know how we were going to find the guy if we couldn't see the street.

"Why don't we fly lower," I inquired.

She stubbornly kept looking forward, "And if someone sees us?"

I thought for a second. "They'll see a helicopter, or plane?"

She shook her head. "Fly that low? Either way, these people are stupid. If one person sees through the mist they'll all going to believe."

"So," I thought aloud, "Didn't they see a Leprechaun around here, or something?"

She was silent. I had stumped her. I was winning this war now, so now I'm not a mindless Aphrodite girl.

"Fine," she said admittedly.

"I win," I blurted.

I covered my mouth as she reached for her magic pencil. She had a bronze pen that went from six inches to six feet faster than I could jump off of this thing.

As we descended I saw the city streets cluttered with trash, homeless people, and what may have been drugs. It was like 'Robocop' hit this place.

"What's the address?" I asked.

"It's like a couple blocks up."

Just then a massive boom shook the whole three block-radius.


End file.
